Apprentice
by OnexLuckyxGirl
Summary: Twisting and turning in life's fateful dance, playing into destiny's hands—all I could hear was word 'Apprentice' sliding from his lips over my cold body and racing heart...[OrochimaruOC]


_Summary: Twisting and turning in life's fateful dance, playing into destiny's hands—all I could hear was the word 'apprentice' sliding from his lips over my cold body and racing heart… Orochimaru/OC_

_A/N: I know I picked an unusual pairing—in fact, I've never seen this pairing before—but this is a sneak preview of a longer story I have planned; the story will probably be titled "Come What May", so keep an eye out for it. Please don't flame just because of the pairing. Also, this is my first story, so be gentle._

**Apprentice**

White, frosty snowflakes, twisting and turning in a fateful dance blurred my vision as I sped down the field, not watching where I was going. The only thing I could hear was my heart, pounding in irregular beats—matching my ragged breaths. Yet, my peripheral vision caught the sight of him, his waist length hair swaying across his cream-colored kimono—laughing, laughing at my futile attempt of… of… of what?

I forced out a hoarse gasp as his laughter slid off his tongue in silvery waves, coiling around my throat. I couldn't breathe. The feeling of being underwater overwhelmed me, and I finally collapsed to the ground.

My final light of hope was shrouded as he stopped, just a few feet away from me. His long, dark hair fell over his shoulders, pooling on the ground as he lay next to me.

"Why do you run from me?" he whispered, his thin lips curving into a sadistic smile. I shivered, my voice frozen. He ran a cold, white finger over my cheek, across my lips, down my throat, paralyzing me.

"I… I…" I tried to answer him, but as his dark eyes caught onto mine, my voice faltered and I fell silent. His body, pale as freshly fallen snow, slid closer to mine, heedless of the slushy ice he was soaking his clothes with. I tried to turn away from his chest, which was clearly visible through his wet kimono, but he caught his fingers beneath my chin.

"Dearest, I have a favor to ask of you…" he hissed softly, his pale green eyes never leaving mine. My pulse raced as he gently lifted his left hand and traced circles on my neck, his right palm never leaving its perch beneath my chin.

"N-No—" I gasped out, shaking my head violently. But even as I did so, I reached out and gently fingered the lavender earring dangling from his left ear.

"I see you like my adornment," he said huskily, running his snakelike tongue over his lips. "It reminded me of you, your eyes," he added quietly, seductively. I quickly shut my eyelids, hiding brilliant lavender irises from his glare.

"Come with me… be mine…" his voice bored into my skull.

"I can't…" I whimpered, beginning to weep softly. I tried to run, but he arched his body over mine, pinning me to the ground. I could acutely feel every place his hot body touched my cold one, the rough ground placed harshly against my back.

"Dearest," he moaned again, "be mine…mine, all mine." He ran kisses along my neck, and I gasped and pushed him away. "Stop trying to run, little mouse, for the snake—" he paused, his green eyes glinting in the waning light of dusk, "—the snake will come and strike by moonlight."

Shivering, I stifled a tortured groan as he grasped my chin in a tighter, slightly painful grip. He tapped my neck lightly and grinned. Looking up, I saw the hungry look in his eyes, and I cried, knowing that he wanted what I wanted.

And I wanted him. He knew it, and I knew it. He wouldn't let me alone—haunted me physically by day and in my dreams by night. So why was I running? Why was I hiding?

"S…Sensei…" I whispered, tears falling weakly down my cheeks. I stopped struggling and lay there limply on the cold, snow-dusted ground. He smiled, his sharp fangs pearly white against his equally white face.

"Yes…" he hissed, leaning his head forward, slowly, tantalizingly. I gazed into his eyes, mesmerized. "Yes...I'm your sensei, your teacher," he whispered. I didn't say anything, but I tilted my head back, baring the pale, smooth skin of my throat. He licked his lips, longing flaring up dangerously in his eyes.

I closed my eyes against the cold, melting snowflakes. Parting my lips slightly, I caught one on my tongue and felt it dissolve. Felt his unnerving stare at my neck. "I'm going to do it… and you're not going to stop me," He said quietly. Almost as if I were hypnotized, I slowly shook my head, knowing and dreading what he was about to do; yet, I didn't move to stop him.

In one swift move, he sank his teeth deep into my neck, staying there for what seemed like an eternity. I closed my eyes weakly, feeling sharp pinging sensations gather around my left shoulder. He rubbed a slow circle on my stomach, unraveling the bandages that covered me. Pulsing waves of nausea and dizziness assulted my body, and I collapsed weakly into his arms.

"Stop…" I moaned. "Stop...please…Sensei…" I could feel his smile against my skin as he pulled away, blood dribbling from two, tiny holes in my neck.

"Yesss…" he grinned again, wiping the blood off his teeth on his arm. "I'm your sensei…" Standing up, his body was shrouded in the shadows of the approaching night.

Glimmering pinpricks twinkled in the night sky and they cried for me as the snow quietly, softly, turned to a light dusty rainfall. Damp soil clung to my clothes as I weakly stood up, unsteady on my feet. He smiled, flicking a strand of midnight black hair off his forehead. "Tomorrow," he hissed. "Tomorrow, we'll hunt them down, hunt them—kill them all." A feverish excitement was written all over his pale face. "Tomorrow."

"Yes…Sensei." I placed a hand to my throbbing neck, over the new black flame print branded on my throat forever. I stared at his emerald eyes, wondering why I had run. Why I would ever run from this man—no… this _snake_.

He stretched out a deathly pale hand, malice in the very essence of his body. I slid my fingers into his, and I gave him my trust that he would lead me in the next steps of the dance that destiny has thrown in our faces.

"Sensei," he murmured. "I am your sensei." And he smirked, knowing he was much more.

My eyes lowered, a small smirk crossed my lips in a fleeting movement. "Yes," I answered softly. "And I am your apprentice."

And then we both smiled, for we both knew that I, also, was much more.

**O-O-O-O-O**

_How was that for a first story? Keep an eye out for "Come What May"._

_To all flamers: Play with fire and you'll get burned_


End file.
